Electrically-operated vapor dispensing devices have been used for several years and have become common household products. These devices are typically inserted into a conventional electrical receptacle to obtain electricity for heating a perfumed fluid, wax, paraffin, or other fuel to produce a pleasing aroma that is dispersed within a room or other confined space. Examples of electric vapor dispensers include the RENUZIT products available from The Dial Corporation of Scottsdale, Ariz. One such product is shown in U.S. Design Pat. Ser. No. D449,101 which issued on Oct. 9, 2001 to Wolpert et al.
Many conventional vapor dispensing devices exhibit a marked disadvantage, however, in that the size of the dispenser housing frequently extends outwardly from the wall receptacle for a significant distance. Because of this distance, an outcropping from the wall is produced that can become bumped, jostled or otherwise accidentally placed into contact with people or objects. Such contact may have the effect of pushing the dispenser out of the wall receptacle, and may potentially break or deform the device. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce an electric vapor dispenser that is resilient to accidental contact that may produce breakage or displacement of the dispenser.